Ballast systems which enable boats to dive and surface have been employed in real submarines, industrial submersibles and radio controlled submarines for professional modelers. In many of these cases, structural integrity at high pressure and precise volume control of the ballast tank are often required to operate the ballast system properly in hostile environment such as a deep sea. Therefore, they often require complicated and expensive structures. High pressure air or sometimes chemicals are used in these systems to pump water out of ballast tanks. When such systems are being used in toy submarines, they are not safe for children.
The present invention is intended for toy submarines which are to be operated in the bath tub, swimming pool, or other shallow water. Accordingly, several objects of my invention are to provide an easily manufacturable device which performs diving and surfacing maneuvers and is safe for children.